


Rocking the Cradle

by ReaderJane



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne overhears Cordy singing baby Connor to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking the Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: AtS season 3  
> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Rock"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Your daddy needs to buy you a rocking chair."

Lorne could just make out Cordy's voice in the next room. Connor's fretful wails were punctuated by Cordelia's steps as she paced back and forth with the baby.

Lorne soft-footed his way to the staircase. He stopped cold at the sound of Cordy's lullaby.

\--a blackened, blasted crib--

\--a dark goddess born of, impossibly, both Cordy and this babe--

\--Cordy comatose in a hospital bed paid for by--

"He's finally asleep." He looked up to Cordelia's shining face. "You okay?"

"Oh, you know me, Princess. These eyes are always red."


End file.
